marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Pack Vol 1 21
| StoryTitle1 = The Great Goo-Gam Treasure Hunt! | Synopsis1 = The Power kids go to the mall to attend an autograph session by popular children book author Jesse Wilcox Jones, who is signing copies of her newest book about "The Goo-Gam Gang" of which Katie is a big fan and Jack isn't (although he had enjoyed Jesse's earlier book series "Cody Davis: Space Explorer"). On their way, the Pack happens to run into Spider-Man and save him from a nasty fall when he inconveniently runs out of web fluid in mid-swing. When Katie finally meets Jesse, Katie is overwhelmed by her excitement and forgets to tell Jesse her name. Afterward, Katie is upset because Jesse only wrote "Best wishes - Jesse Wilcox Jones" and did not write "To Katie". Alex and Julie head back into the mall to buy Katie a peace offering. While they are gone, Jack notices Jesse's limo and takes Katie over to try and complete the autograph. However, they see that a couple of thugs are kidnapping Jesse with her own limo. Sneaking into the trunk, Jack and Katie hitch a ride to Jesse's home, where the thugs, Larry and Moe, begin to question Jesse about the $100,000 prize for the riddle featured in the latest "Goo-Gam Gang" book. In order to hide their identities and perhaps scare the thugs into submission, Katie and Jack don two Goo-Gam Gang costumes they find in the appartment. When the thugs prove to be not impressed at all, Katie and Jack are forced into retreat and ambush tactics, subduing the two. They had to get out of their costumes to do so, however, but Jesse vows to keep their secret and promises them a gift of gratitude. Jack choses this moment to angrily confront Jesse about why she had discontinued "Cody Davis." Jessie patiently explains to him that being an adult is not as fun as a child might imagine, since they have their own duties often impressed upon them by the expectations of others. After the Goo-Gam Gang became popular, she had to cease writing on her other works because the newest title had garnered more public attention. Finally, to the amazement of Alex and Julie, who have been searching for them, Katie and Jack are dropped off at home by Jessie's personal limo - Katie with her now-completed autograph ("To my good friend, Katie--an honorary Goo and an official Gam too!"), and Jack with a copy of Jesse's last but unpublished "Cody Davis" book! But elsewhere, not on Earth, the Snarks begin stirring again. Emperor Bhadsha, rendered ill by Mother Maraud's schemes, demands to have the Kymellian ambassador Yrik summoned for healing. However, Maraud has captured Yrik and now prepares to capture Power Pack and transfer their abilites to her son, Jakal, to make him the new Emperor ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Moe (thug) * Larry (thug) Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * * Jesse Jones' house Items: * two Goo-Gam Gang costumes Vehicles: * Jesse Jones' limousine | Notes = * This is the first time that only some of the Power Pack have an adventure. * The story about the Goo-Gam Treasure is continued in the story Power Pack #46 (May 1989), The Great Goo-Gam Ripp-Off. | Trivia = * The thugs Larry and Moe are based on the famous comedian group The Three Stooges members Larry Fine and Moe Howard. | Recommended = | Links = }}